


Red, Blue and Green

by Captain_Giggles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Forgive Me, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Giggles/pseuds/Captain_Giggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that was how the Flash, the Arrow and Captain Cold ended up canceling training in order to binge watch the Powerpuff Girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, Blue and Green

**Author's Note:**

> Pure crack.  
> I can't believe I wrote this.  
> Has this already happened? I don't know.  
> Why did I make an account? This is too much power.  
> This makes no sense, but since it is a crack fic I will do whatever I want.  
> Len is good-ish now and hangs out with Barry and Oliver cause I say so.  
> And the girls apparently hang out with them.  
> Just go with it.  
> I'm sorry.

Iris, Lisa and Felicity couldn’t help themselves. None of the women were capable of holding in the peals of laughter that burst from their mouths. It was just _too funny_. How had they never noticed before?

Barry was the first to become concerned by the hysteria and called a stop to the training session he, Oliver and Len (briefly back in town from his travels with Rip Hunter and the other Legends) were engaged in. Although calling it a ‘training session’ was a bit much. Really it was an excuse for Oliver and Len to shoot things; their favorite targets bring each other.

Zipping over to the breathlessly laughing girls, Barry questioned what was so funny.

“W-we j-just noticed s-so-something.” Iris forced out between giggles.

“Y-yeah,” Felicity had tears of laughter rolling down her face and fogging up her glasses. “W-we thought tha-that there was s-something familiar about all of your s-s-su- — _oh god_ it’s t-too funny! I can’t—”

“B-but Len!” Lisa broke down into another fit before she could continue. “L-Lenny can’t be B-Bub- _Bubbles_!” She shrieked before nearly allowing her knees to give out; she had to lean on Iris to remain standing.

“Len is… bubbles?” Barry confusedly asked and unintentionally set the almost recovered girls back into a new wave of laughter.

“What’s going on here?” Oliver and Len had crossed the field and now flanked Barry’s sides. The imagery did not help the women.

“Your suits!” Iris spoke, being the most put together. “The c-colors are… red, blue a-and green!”

“And this is significant because…?”

“ _Powerpuff Girls!_ ” All three women screamed in obvious delight.

“You three are heroes with the same colors of the Powerpuff Girls!” Iris managed to tame her amusement, only snickering occasionally.

“L-Lenny…,” Lisa attempted to control herself. “Bubbles!” She failed.

“B-but Oliver is _Buttercup_.” Felicity was wiping the tears from her face. “Oh, it’s _perfect_!”

The Arrow and Captain Cold were obviously confused by the reference, but the Flash was looking down at his red suit and scowling. “But I’m red, not pink. Wouldn’t that make us the Rowdyruff Boys instead? Then again we’re heroes, not villains.” He glanced at Len. “Well, not anymore.”

“Scarlet, what are you talking about?”

“Hey!” Barry perked up. “If I’m the red one, then that makes me the leader!”

“I don’t understand what’s going on, but if anyone is the leader here, it’s going to be me.” Oliver chimed in.

“Excuse me? I think you’ve got that wrong. Besides, they said you’re perfect as the green one— what was it? Buttercup?” Len smirked and Oliver grimaced. “Hey Kid, switch colors with me. You’re much more bubble-y.”

“Oh Lenny, you’re definitely bossy enough to be Blossom.” Lisa smiled and Len decided to take that as a compliment. 

“What are we even talking about?” Oliver snapped, irritated at having the leadership position taken because of his likeness to this ‘Buttercup’ character. And why do all these names start with ‘B’?

“B-Barry,” Felicity asked, “how do you know about the Powerpuff Girls?”

“I watched it with Iris growing up.” He shrugged.

“Barry loved it.”

“I’m still confused and more than a bit annoyed.” Oliver announced and Len nodded his agreement. 

And that was how the Flash, the Arrow and Captain Cold ended up canceling training in order to binge watch the Powerpuff Girls.

“Scarlet,” Len smirked, “we have _got_ to switch colors. You are _so_ Bubbles.”

Barry pouted at the loss of leadership, but Oliver had to admit that he was fine with being Buttercup. She was pretty badass.

The End!


End file.
